Ashfur and Jaypaw peaceful days
by Silver the Wolfdragon
Summary: a few peaceful days between Jaypaw and Ashfur hope you enjoy it. rating for safty


**Disclaimer I OWN NONE of the characters the characters are property of Erin hunter. **

**Also going to try something a bit different for this story let me know what you guys think.**

The sky was a bright blue. The harshness of leaf bare was over and warmer temperatures were coming soon as all cats knew. Jaypaw had just awakened stretching out his body to shake himself of sleep. His limbs still a bit sore from the semi cold weather as he walked out of the apprentices den taking in the scent of his clan as he walked slowly he was listening to the sounds of other cats talking and sometimes even sounds outside of the camp. Jay walked slowly around the camp and once fully awake he made for the camps entrance and walked out for some hunting. The grass was soft under his paws it felt refreshing to him because of the harsh leaf bare that all clans had endured. While he walked he caught scents of birds and mice. Jay figured he would hunt on the way back he was really out to enjoy the warm spring time air as he opened his mouth to taste the air drinking in the scent of the forest. He walked until he came to the border of his territory and turned back to head for camp but he was actually heading towards a small cliff that showed over some of the forest and jay knew it very well. Once he reached there he sat down with a pleasant sigh.

"_they can pick on me all they want for my smallness and because I am blind. sure I hate it but it gives me more of a reason to prove them I am just as good a cat as any of them."_

Deep in his thoughts Jay didn't hear a Russell behind him until he heard what any cat would presume was a very ticked off cat.

"what are you doing all the way out here Jay and-." the cat was caught off guard by the view as he went and sat next to Jay as their grey coats looked identical as did their eyes both a deep blue color. "its beautiful here isn't it jay?"

Jay only gave a nod to the cat and smiled softly as his ail was twitching as he spoke softly. "yes Ashfur it is I came here before in a dream I saw what it looked like. it was like this place was calling me.

Ashfur nodded to him and they both purred quietly sitting there enjoying the view neither really saying a word until Jay broke the silence. "Ashfur how did you find me here? He asked his head turned to the side Ashfur gave a laugh and smiled to Jay "call it a guess was actually out searching for prey for the fresh kill pile and I smelled a scent so I came to see who it was and why and I found you and I am glad to. You feel like this is the only place you can go isn't it? Where you can think to yourself without anyone picking on you and to just relax."

Jaypaw gave a nod to Ashfur as he felt Ashfur give his ears a few licks causing Jaypaw to shiver a bit giving Ashfur a few licks back as they both started to share tongues. Once both were clean Ashfur got up. "I'm heading back to camp with the kill I got you should come to."

Jaypaw nodded and went to get up but as he did he lost his footing and started to hang to the edge of the cliff Ashfur gasped and ran over to him being careful as he leaned down and picked Jaypaw up by the back of his neck gently but even though Jaypaw was safe something didn't seem right to the cat he called out for Ashfur and felt around for the other cat without a sound he couldn't feel him anywhere panic started to swell in Jaypaw.

"_what happened if he fell no cat could survive the fall and if he did the whole clan would blame me it would be all my doing. Even if he risked his life to save mine."_

Closing his eyes for a moment Jaypaw Heard a voice in his mind he knew that voice. It was Ashfur he heard the cat saying he loved him. After hearing that Jaypaw got up as he looked over the edge as he felt tears starting to fall along his cheeks he knew Ashfur was really the only one who could understand him just like Jay could understand how Ashfur felt as the tears fell off the cliff he walked away and tried his best to hunt feeling the coolness of the night drawing in on him his mind was distracted by what possibly happened to Ashfur and the words he had heard from him Jaypaw returned to camp his head hung with barely any kill he dropped it in the fresh kill pile and walked right to the den he wasn't hungry and even if he was he knew he couldn't eat. Not with everything that had happened. Jay tried to sleep and he barely could he woke up many times during the night and finally on the third time he got up walking quietly from the den to take in the night time air he felt restless he grabbed something from the fresh kill pile and sat alone eating he knew all other cats were most likely asleep. Jaypaw finished quickly and just sat where he was quietly listening as he got up and headed toward the entrance he knew Firestar would be furious to know he was sneaking out of camp but he had to find Ashfur.

As he ran though the forest he panted trying to find any scent of the other cat with none. He suddenly came to a stop feeling out his surrounding as he knew exactly where he was. He walked a few pawsteps forward and sure enough he was at the cliff taking in a deep breath he whispered.

"I'm sorry to my clan for doing this but it is the only way to make it right to them to make me be with the one who understands me. Jaypaw was about to leap when he was suddenly tackled backwards away from the cliff as he heard a growl from another cat he could tell it was a Thunderclan cat but he didn't know which cat it belonged to.

"going to try and kill yourself were you?" the cat growled the voice sounded mad and not like Ashfur and Ashfur was all he wanted as Jay sighed. "So what if I was is there a point when I lost the only one who understands me or who I understood." What Jaypaw hadn't realized was the cat talking to him was in fact Ashfur. He put a paw on Jaypaws chest and sighed a bit.

"Jay tell me what happened why would you want to do such a thing to yourself and to the clan?. Jay told Ashfur what he thought had happened as Ashfur gave a purr of amusement. Leaning in to gently kiss Jaypaw on the nose and muzzle. Jaypaw blinked as if confused at the gesture at first than the scent hit him.

"Ash-Ashfur is it really you?" Jaypaw asked questionably his voice a bit shaky. Ashfur smiled to him giving him another kiss and a few licks to comfort him. "yes Jay it is come lets go back to camp and I will tell you what happened. Jaypaw nodded but he knew Ashfur could see the tears of joy showing and flowing from his eyes. Both got up and started to walk back to camp as Ashfur stopped hearing jay stop fallowing him turning around he saw him laying on the ground . Rushing to him Ashfur picked him up and carried him to the camp taking him immediately to Cinderpaw She looked over him and smiled to Ashfur.

"he will be fine he just collapsed from lack of sleep and worry I did notice his breathing seemed a bit off balance not the normal for a cat. Ashfur nodded as he went to see Jaypaw sleeping with a smile knowing he was dreaming because of the purrs he was letting out in his sleep. And Ashfur purred as he moved close to Jaypaw to keep him warm giving the apprentice a few kisses before he fell asleep beside him.

Jaypaw was woken up the next morning by a few nudges and nuzzles from Ashfur as they smiled as Jaypaw was confused.

"Ashfur what are you doing in the apprentices den?" the comment and question made Ashfur realize Jay didn't know he was in the medicine cats den. So Ashfur told Jaypaw about what had happened heading back to camp and that he wanted to make sure that he had been ok. And that was enough to make Jaypaw smile as jay felt Ashfur nuzzle and grasp his paw. "still wondering how I am here?" he whispered seeing Jaypaw nod to him as Ashfur smiled as they got up and headed out of camp. They were heading towards the cliff but they turned down a hill like area walking to a small cave and Jaypaw started to get the idea.

"So when you fell there was a small crack leading into this cave?" Ashfur told him he was right and that he had rested for awhile to shake any of the pain off of him. They walked though the cave as Ashfur stopped Jaypaw. "hold out your paw Jay there's something I want you to feel." Jaypaw didn't argue and he did as he was told as he felt a cool stone against his paw as Ashfur looked at it shining against Jays paw when Jay asked what it was Ashfur gave him a quick and simple answer. "It's a crystal and it looks quite beautiful just like you do Jay." the comment made jay blush as his ears perked hearing the sound of water walking a few pawsteps to another opening as a waterfall was blocking the entrance but the sound was soothing for both of them. "Hey Ashfur can you hold the crystal to the water?." Ashfur nodded and did so as it created a beautiful rainbow of colors on the crystal and into the air as the two cats laid against one another both giving loving purr and licks to show their affection for each other and to also obey the warrior code. Both got up walking out of the cave and figured they would hunt together until the sun was setting. And by that time they both caught a reasonable amount of fresh kill for the clan as they headed back to camp. As they arrived they took some to the elders before taking some for themselves and sat next to each other while they ate and after they shared tongue as both yawned and hid a kiss making it look like they had only touched noses. Before both headed to their dens for a good nights sleep but both felt strange warm inside as their thoughts were on each other while they slept even. At dawn both got up and stretched. As they went outside of the camp to talk about something.

"Ashfur I had a dream last night and well I saw well- us to-together as mates so I was maybe wondering if you-you'd like to be my mate I know it is against the code but I-." Jay was cut off as he felt Ashfur push his tongue into Jaypaws mouth sharing a deep and loving kiss as Ashfur whispered when they finished "I'd love that just like I love you."

"I love you to Ashfur and I will always."

**Well hope you liked it please R&R tell me what you all thought thanks. **


End file.
